


if you got what it takes (then baby don’t hesitate)

by huihannie (huichuu)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Constraints, Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Slutshaming, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Fantasy, Slight Voyeurism, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huichuu/pseuds/huihannie
Summary: The problem with having an incubus as a partner is that they're absolutely insatiable when they're in heat. Soonyoung is no exception.(Alternatively, the one where Junhui experiences Soonyoung's first heat cycle since he, Soonyoung, and Wonwoo started dating)





	if you got what it takes (then baby don’t hesitate)

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's finally done with school for the year? It's me. I took my last final today, and I feel like I can finally breathe again. To celebrate, I decided to write some more of the incubus AU. I was originally planning to write all of it, but yet again, I got too excited and decided to split it into chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I say that like I intended for it to turn out this way. It's actually because I'm horribly inept and am incapable of writing anything longer than 2,000 words at a time~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> original excerpt can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12423993/chapters/28274163)

**** “Please, please, please–“ Soonyoung rambles, his voice muffled around the gag Wonwoo’s shoved in his mouth. His eyes are wide and frantic, almost feral in the way his gaze flickers wildly around the room. “I can’t–“

He whimpers and writhes against the bedsheets, the bed creaking in protest as he tugs fruitlessly at the charmed cuffs that keeps his wrists tied to the headboard. This is the first true heat Soonyoung’s had since Junhui started dating him and Wonwoo, and well, it’s…intimidating to say the least.

“None of that, Soonyoungie.” Wonwoo reprimands gently. “You’re okay, sweetheart. We’re going to take care of you, I promise.”

He pulls the gag from his boyfriend's mouth and presses two fingers against Soonyoung’s lips, quietly praising the incubus when he obediently takes the digits into his mouth and suckles.

“How long has he been like this?” Junhui asks, breath hitching when he catches a glimpse of the wetness between Soonyoung’s thighs. “He’s soaked.”

“A couple of hours now. Probably since he woke up if I had to guess,” Wonwoo shrugs. “He was already out of it by the time I got home.” 

His gaze softens, and he brushes Soonyoung’s sweaty bangs from his face with his free hand. “It’s worse than usual this time around. Soonyoung’s already come four times in the past hour and a half: twice on my dick, once in my mouth, and the last with his fingers up his ass.”

Junhui whimpers as the visuals flood into the forefront of his mind, playing out right before his eyes. He can see it all too clearly: Soonyoung bouncing in Wonwoo’s lap, Wonwoo swallowing messily around Soonyoung’s cock, Soonyoung fucking himself with his own fingers and stuffing himself full–

“Soonyoung!” scolds Wonwoo, swatting the incubus lightly on the thigh. He doesn’t hit him hard enough to hurt, but the sound of it is loud enough to startle Junhui out of his stupor. “Stop that.”

The images–the memories, Junhui realizes–disappear just as quickly as they appeared, and breathing instantly becomes much easier.

“Jesus.”

“Yeah, he does that a lot. You’ll get used to it.” There’s a knowing smile on Wonwoo’s face, his eyes twinkling with amusement. “Our Soonyoungie here is insatiable. Think you’re up for the challenge?”

( _Absolutely not, there’s no way I’m going to make it out of this alive, this is it, it's been a good run, oh god what if I die from coming too hard–_ )

Junhui nods so quickly that he almost gives himself whiplash. Wonwoo smirks and pulls his fingers out of Soonyoung’s mouth, wiping them off on the bedsheet. Their boyfriend mewls in protest, blinking up at them pitifully.

 

“You up for another round, Soonyoungie?” 

 

_“Please_ ,” Soonyoung pleads, his words garbled and indistinguishable in his desperation. “Want you so bad. Been thinking about it all day!”

 

He spreads his legs invitingly, shameless and wanton. Junhui inhales sharply, and his cock stirs with interest. Soonyoung always looks pretty, but there’s no denying the fact that he looks the prettiest when he begs.

 

“Hands and knees, baby. I want to see you.”

 

Soonyoung scrambles to obey, wincing slightly at how the cuffs digs into his wrists as he struggles to roll over. Wonwoo notices immediately and loosens it, giving Soonyoung the slack he needs to get into position. Once he’s settled, face pressed into the mattress and his ass in the air, Wonwoo presses a light kiss against Soonyoung’s forehead and reties the constraints before stepping back.

 

The incubus’s thighs are wet with his slick, and Junhui groans at the sight. He loves Soonyoung’s thighs, loves feeling them wrapped around his waist, loves marking them up and – _fuck_ , it looks like Wonwoo’s done a number on him already. The pale skin is littered with hickeys,a mottled mess of purple and blue.

 

“ _Goddamn_ , Soonyoung. You’re so pretty,” Junhui breathes, awestruck. He trails his fingertips along the length of Soonyoung’s spine, chuckling at the way he arches against the touch. “I love you so fucking much. My pretty, pretty baby Soonie.”

 

Wonwoo scoffs, reaching over to jab Junhui in the side. He yelps with surprise, looking at Wonwoo with wide eyes.

 

“What was that for?” Junhui cries out indignantly.

 

Wonwoo crosses his arms across his chest, “ _Your_ baby Soonie?”

 

“Seriously?” Wonwoo doesn’t budge, just pointedly raises an eyebrow. “Oh my god, Wonwoo, you’re ridiculous. _Our_ pretty, pretty baby Soonie.”

 

Soonyoung squirms, whimpering helplessly in the back of his throat. “Touch–?” he hiccups. “P-Please?”

 

He’s starting to get impatient, squeezing his thighs together and trying to rut against the mattress. Junhui swallows at the sight of his cock, flushed and leaking steadily onto the sheets. There’s a puddle of pre-cum beneath him, and it makes Soonyoung flush with embarrassment and whine when he realizes Junhui’s staring.

 

Wonwoo shushes him, petting his hip soothingly. “Okay, baby. Don’t worry; we won’t make you wait any longer. Junnie?”

 

Junhui nods and settles beside Soonyoung, letting out a surprised little gasp when he catches a glimpse of the incubus’s hole. He’s wet and messy, still loose from Wonwoo’s cock and his own fingers. Pressing a kiss against Soonyoung’s back, Junhui gently slips two fingers inside of his boyfriend. Soonyoung keens, and he clenches hard around him.

 

“ _Junnie!”_ Soonyoung wails when Junhui experimentally spreads his fingers wide, crooking them against his prostate and pressing hard. “Junnie, Junnie, Jun–“

 

“You’re doing so well, precious.” Wonwoo praises as Junhui slips another finger inside him. “Taking Junnie’s fingers so well.”

 

Wonwoo leans down and kisses Soonyoung sweetly, chuckling at how Soonyoung chases his lips. He looks absolutely _delicious_ , desperate and eager for anything they give him. How much prettier would he look on his knees, desperately sucking on Junhui’s cock.

 

Almost immediately, another image flickers before Junhui’s eyes. It’s him, seated on the edge of the bed. Soonyoung’s kneeling in front of him, lips wrapped around the head of his cock. His hands are planted firmly on Junhui’s thighs, fingers gripping them tight.

* * *

 

  _“Fuck baby,” Illusion-Junhui growls, his voice deep and rough with arousal. “Look at you, sucking my cock like the desperate little slut you are. That’s all you’re good for, aren’t you?”_

 

_Soonyoung shudders and nods frantically. Junhui smirks and grabs a handful of Soonyoung’s hand, forcing him further down his cock. He chokes, throat spasming. There are tears starting to well up in the corner of his eyes, but Junhui pays them no mind. He slowly begins to rock his hips, shallowly thrusting his cock past Soonyoung’s swollen lips._

 

_“Such a naughty little incubus, so eager for me to fill your mouth with my cum. You’re going to swallow all of it like a good boy, and maybe then I’ll let you come.”_

 

_Junhui begins to fuck Soonyoung’s mouth in earnest, rough and unforgiving, but his boyfriend takes it in stride. He’s crying openly now, tears trickling down his face as he scratches at Junhui’s thighs. There’ll be marks later, angry red lines that Junhui’ll complain about later but secretly likes._

 

_Soonyoung sucks Junhui’s cock the best he can, tracing its veins with his tongue and hollowing his cheeks the way he knows his boyfriend likes. It only takes a couple more thrusts before Junhui’s coming, and Soonyoung splutters a little, swallowing what he can and letting the rest drip down his chin–_

* * *

 

 And then…and then there’s nothing. Junhui pants heavily as he glances frantically around the room, locking eyes with Wonwoo. Wonwoo looks as just shaken as Junhui feels, a healthy flush settling on his cheeks.

 

“Jesus Soonyoung,” he says hoarsely. “You just can’t–it’s not–“

 

Wonwoo flounders, too overwhelmed to vocalize his thoughts properly. Soonyoung huffs a weak laugh and pushes back against Junhui’s fingers, trying to take them deeper. Junhui takes the hint and resumes fingerfucking the incubus, making sure to hit his prostate with each thrust.

 

“N-Not enough,” Soonyoung gasps after a second. “Inside, Junnie. _Inside.”_

 

Junhui exhales shakily and nods, pulling out his fingers. He hastily gets on his feet and takes off his clothes, throwing them to the side.

 

“Lube?” he asks.

 

“Don’t need it.” Wonwoo tugs his shirt over his head and wanders to the other side of the room. “He’s wet enough already.”

 

Soonyoung nods in agreement, glancing back to stare at Junhui expectantly. His bottom lip is caught between his teeth, red and swollen, and Junhui’s suddenly overwhelmed with the need to kiss him. He doesn’t though, just presses himself flush against Soonyoung’s back and kisses his shoulder blade instead.

 

Reaching between Soonyoung’s legs, Junhui collects some of the slick gathering on his thighs and spreads it down his cock. It’s absolutely filthy, but Junhui can’t bring himself to care. Not when Soonyoung’s trapped underneath him, dripping wet and desperate for his cock.

 

“You ready, precious?” Junhui murmurs. 

 

“ _Yes.”_

 

Junhui gently spreads Soonyoung’s asscheeks and slides his cock into his hole, groaning at the warmth wetness that grips him like a vice. Soonyoung makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat and thrashes against his bonds, making the headboard rattle and hit the wall. 

 

“Move, move, move–“ he chants frantically, repeating the word like a prayer. “C’mon Junnie, need it so bad.”

 

Who is Junhui to deny Soonyoung of what he wants when he asks so prettily? He pulls out almost completely before slamming back inside, the force of it enough to make Soonyoung fall forward. He cries out brokenly, nonsensical pleas falling from his lips.

 

“Ju _-uunnie,_ please–“

 

Junhui’s merciless, pounding into Soonyoung like his life depends on it. He’s murmuring quietly into Soonyoung’s ear, whispering filth he’ll be too embarrassed to repeat later and calling Soonyoung _such a good boy, my darling baby, precious_. It’s quite the contrast, the dirty talk and the pet names, but it makes Soonyoung shudder and mewl into the sheets all the same.

 

“God, you’re both so pretty,” Wonwoo groans. “It’s so _unfair.”_

 

Junhui glances in the direction of his voice, shooting him a curious room when he realizes that Wonwoo’s sitting in a chair a good distance away from them. He’s stroking himself, thumbing at his slit and spreading the pre-cum beading at the tip down his length.

 

“ _Shit,”_ Junhui hisses, moaning lowly when Soonyoung clamps down hard on his cock. “Why are you so far away?”

 

“B-Because of me,” Soonyoung answers for him, gasping for air. “I’ve already fed off him twice. Th–Three times is too much. Needs a break– _shit_ , I’m close.”

 

“Let Junhui come first, baby.” Wonwoo orders, quickening the movement of his hand. “Can you do that for me?”

 

“O-Okay.”

 

Junhui redoubles his efforts, gripping Soonyoung’s hips tight and fucks into him fast and dirty. He can hardly think straight, his world narrowing down to nothing but Soonyoung. Soonyoung is everywhere, wrapping around him, consuming him–and _oh_.

 

Junhui’s entire world stops and promptly falls to pieces. He comes with his cock buried deep in Soonyoung’s ass, choking out a soft _god i love you_ into his boyfriend’s shoulder. His heart feels like it’s about to jump out of his chest, his blood roaring in his ears. Junhui doesn’t know how to describe the feeling; he’s suddenly extremely lightheaded, his limbs numb and tingling.

 

Despite his best efforts, Junhui’s arms suddenly gives out, and he falls limp against Soonyoung’s back. Soonyoung cries out in pain but supports his weight the best he can. Wonwoo’s at their side in an instant, gentle hands hooking under Junhui’s armpits and pulling him off of Soonyoung.

 

“Whaaa’s happenin’?” Junhui slurs, blinking up at Wonwoo dazedly. Spots are starting to fill his vision, making it difficult for his eyes to focus. “Wonu?”

 

“Shit,” Wonwoo says. “I’m so stupid–I didn’t even think. You’ve never been exposed to Soonyoung like this before.” 

 

He carefully helps Junhui pulls out of Soonyoung, letting him collapse bonelessly beside him. “Your body isn’t used to him like mine is.”

 

“Oh god, this is my fault, isn’t it?” Soonyoung sounds close to tears. “I’m so sorry, Junnie. I didn’t mean to hurt you–“

 

Junhui frowns and uses what little strength he has to cup Soonyoung’s cheek, stroking it gently. God, he loves Soonyoung’s cheeks. Loves how cute and squishy they are, loves the way they look when he smiles–

 

“No’ your fault. Not hurt, was good, jus’ tired.”

 

“Breathe, Soonyoung. It’s okay. Junhui’ll be fine once he gets some sleep–“

 

Junhui falls asleep to the sound of Wonwoo quietly consoling Soonyoung, feeling more exhausted than he’s ever felt before in his entire life. 

**Author's Note:**

> WHEN THE ASS SO GOOD HE PASSES THE FUCK OUT AFTERWARD
> 
> You know, I honestly had no intention of making Junhui faint. Or making Wonwoo so passive? It kind of just happened. But yeah, just in case anyone's a little confused about what happened, here's a brief little recap:
> 
>   * incubi feed off their partner's energy during sex, but they can only take so much before it gets dangerous.
>   * and since jun's never experienced an incubus's heat before, he's especially vulnerable. wonwoo's had time to develop a sort of immunity/tolerance, so soonyoung can take more energy than he normally would
>   * but they all get so caught up in the moment that neither won or soonyoung think about it. hence why junhui is currently knocked tf out don't worry though he's fine
> 

> 
> Also, some other notes:
> 
>   * the reason why soonyoung is restrained is because it is very easy for incubi to lose control. the charms on the cuffs keep soonyoung somewhat lucid and aware of his surroundings. if he didn't have them, he'd become feral/primitive? idk but it would be dangerous
>   * soonyoung does have horns and a tail! the reason why they aren't visible is because of the charmed cuffs. the cuffs help repress soonyoung's powers
>   * it requires v little magic for soonyoung to project images into other people's heads, which is why he does it so often. 99% of the time, he does it by accident
>   * if you noticed how soonyoung comes increasingly more aware, it's because he's actively feeding off jun (and wonwoo on a much smaller scale) the entire time. the more he feeds=the more clear-headed/less sex-addled he becomes
> 



End file.
